1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoking apparatus, and more particularly refers to a simulated smoking device designed to assist smokers in freeing themselves from the smoking habit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the recent past the midical profession and the public generally have come to realize that many health hazards are associated with smoking tobacco and especially smoking cigarattes. These hazards range from minor throat and lung irritations to emphysema and cancer. Even though the public have come to recognize these hazards, in many cases they have been unwilling or unable to drop the smoking habit. In some cases they have become addicted to nicotine as the result of years of slavery to the smoking habit. In other cases the smoker derives pleasure from holding a cigarette and drawing air through the cigarette.
Many forms of treatment and many physical devices have been developed in an attempt to help individuals to give up the smoking habit. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,496 a simulated cigarette is disclosed comprising a tubular device arranged for the individual to blow air through a tubular passage provided in the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,819 a simulated cigarette is disclosed wherein burning tobacco and paper are replaced with heated, moist flavored air. Additionally a medication may be placed in the tubular body. In the outer end of the tube is a flavor cartridge of an absorbent material. The innerwall is shaped to provide air turbulence. Within the inner ring is a threaded electric socket having forwardly a battery cavity for receiving a battery having an inner contact and an outer contact with a contact strip between the inner contact and the socket. The heating element is a bulb having a screw plug for detachable engagement with the socket. The bulb is lit by turning it in the end socket after the end socket has been removed from the end of the main cartridge. Then the end socket is mounted on the end of the cartridge by screwing it into the threads thereof. Then when the bulb is to be turned off, the end socket must be unscrewed from the cartridge and the bulb unscrewed from the end socket
U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,102 shows a simulated cigarette constructed to contain and dispense liquid beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,856 discloses a simulated cigarette to provide a mixture of oxygen and a pleasant fragrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,703 discloses a simulated cigarette which may be filled with an aromatic substance to give a pleasant taste.